Momoiro Christmas 2011 Saitama Super Arena Taikai
Momoiro Christmas 2011 Saitama Super Arena Taikai (ももいろクリスマス2011 さいたまスーパーアリーナ大会) or often referred as Momokuri 2011 (ももクリ2011) is the second Christmas live concert of Momoiro Clover Z. It was on December 25, 2011 in Saitama Super Arena. The concert DVD/Blu-Ray is released on April 11, 2012 and is the 6th concert DVD overall. Details *The first solo arena live concert of Momoiro Clover Z in Saitama Super Arena with 10,000 seating, 10 times the capacity of the previous Momoiro Christmas.Oricon - ももクロZ、Xマスライブに大感激 単独初公演から1年で1万席完売 All of 10,000 tickets were sold out. *The concert was announced and being teased in Summer Dive 2011 Gokurakumon Kara Konnichiwa live concert. *The whole concert is delivered as an homage to PRIDE Fighting Championships martial arts tournament, since many of its matches are being held in the same venue. **The concert is opened with PRIDE official theme song before Momoiro Clover Z's Overture, which is then becoming the norm in the later Momoiro Christmas concerts. **Each song is narrated by two of the renowned PRIDE announcers: "Crazy PRIDE Lady" Lenne Hardt and Kei Grant. The concert also marked the first time to use such narration. **Running comments are done by PRIDE commentator Takeshi Yano and the live commentators are done by the manager Akira Kawakami, comedian Yuki Himura and Ryota Yamashita. The comments are included as an audio track in the DVD/Blu Ray releases. *The concert also marked the first time Reni Takagi made a magic show performance in the middle of the song Santa-san. *The Blu-Ray is ranked 1st in the Oricon Blu-Ray Weekly Chart, becoming the group's first release (including CD) to reach the spot.ももクロ、ついにオリコン1位達成! It has received gold certification of RIAJ in 2013 for selling more than 100,000 copies.RIAJ - ゴールドディスク認定作品一覧　2013年4月 *Shiroi Kaze debuted in the live concert. They announced and performed their 7th single Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai, along with the performance of Marty Friedman, as the special guest in the encore. *The 3rd limited Christmas single, Shiroi Kaze, was being sold in the live venue. Setlist :Opening VTR :SE: PRIDE Fighting Championships Opening Theme (member introduction) :SE: Overture :M01. CONTRADICTION :M02. BIONIC CHERRY :M03. Roudou Sanka :M04. Believe :MC1 :M05. Ame-no-tajikarao :M06. Zenryoku Shoujo :M07. Kimi Yuki :M08. Pinky Jones :Insert VTR (Great Clover Z) :M09. Kimi to Sekai :M10. Wani to Shampoo :M11. Z Densetsu ~Owarinaki Kakumei~ :MC2 :M12. D' no Junjou :M13. Kimi no Ato :M14. words of the mind -brandnew journey- :M15. Chai Maxx :Insert VTR 2 (Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji 2012 announcement) :M16. Santa-san (Reni magic show) :M17. Koko☆Natsu :M18. Stardust Serenade :MC3 :M19. Shiroi Kaze :M20. Mirai Bowl :M21. Tsuyoku Tsuyoku :MC4 :M22. Orange Note :M23. Momoclo no Nippon Banzai! :M24. Kono Uta :Encore :EN1. Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai :EN2. Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo :EN3. Ano Sora e Mukatte :Ending VTR Release and Broadcast Information *'DVD/Blu-Ray' **Release Date: April 11, 2012 **Bonus Disc: 40 mins of behind the scenes video **Oricon Rank: 1st (Blu-Ray), 2nd (DVD) *'TV Broadcast' **Broadcast Date: March 18, 2012 **Title:Momoiro Clover Z Seinaru Yoru no Ichiman-nin Live Super Show Momoiro Christmas 2011. TVS. Trivia *The song "Mouretsu" is originally titled Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Ban: Mugen no Ai" when it was first announced in the live concert. *The song used in the Opening VTR is "Hanamizuki" by American singer Eric Martin, and for the Ending VTR "The Beat Goes On" by British rock band Beady Eye. References External Links *Official Site Entry Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z DVDs Category:Momoiro Clover Z Releases Category:2011 Live Concerts Category:2012 Releases Category:Momoiro Clover Z Concerts